Nuevas perspectivas
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Ese año, aquel primer año que curso en Hogwarts, fue, sin duda, lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.


_**Aclaración:**_ Está historia se ubica en el primer año de Sirius en Hogwarts (por si no lo notaban xD!)

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Infancias" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

* * *

La primera vez que Sirius comprendió que había algo mal en ser un Black fue aquel primero de septiembre.

Era consciente de que su familia no era conocida exactamente por ser buena, sino por ser una familia de magos oscuros, pero nunca creyó que eso fuera a repercutir en su persona, él no era malo y nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, a nadie parecía importarle lo que pudiera decir, todos lo juzgaban por su apellido.

La gran mayoría de aquellos a los que había conocido en el expreso que lo llevaba a Hogwarts le habían dirigido una mirada distinta al saber que era un Black, por lo que se alegró cuando los chicos con los que compartía el vagón le siguieron hablando amistosamente.

En el momento en que lo llamarón para colocarse el sombrero Seleccionador pudo escuchar los murmullos de la gente, parecía obvio que se quedaría en Slytherin, como todos los Black; la sorpresa fue tan grande cuando el viejo sombrero grito "Gryffindor" que él siguió pegado al banquillo varios segundos después.

Bastantes fueron las malas miradas por parte de los leones como para no notarlas, sin duda había algo malo en ser un Black, y, más aún, ser un Black en Gryffindor.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días de su llegada a Hogwarts, como todas las mañanas se encontraba en el gran comedor, desayunando junto a James, Remus y Peter. Y, como todos los días a esa hora, las lechuzas volaban sobre sus cabezas, entregando cartas y paquetes.

Sirius no había recibido ninguna carta o paquete, todavía estaba demasiado asustado de la posible reacción de su madre como para mandarle una carta diciendo que había roto la tradición familiar terminando en Gryffindor. Por lo que supo que algo iba mal cuando una enorme lechuza negra dejó caer una carta sobre sus cereales y voló con dirección a Dumbledore.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño; no era algo que pudiera decidir, sin embargo.

Se hundió en su lugar y tomó la carta de su plato, distinguiendo inmediatamente la caligrafía de su madre en el sobre, seguramente alguna de sus primas le había contado la _buena nueva_. Trató de pasar desapercibido, hundiéndose lo más que podía en su lugar; sus amigos lo miraban curiosos y justo cuando James abría la boca para preguntar algo un chillido agudo, proveniente de la mesa de los profesores (que le sonó como a "¡¿Gryffindor?!"), le hizo detenerse.

No hacía falta decir que los gritos histéricos de Walburga resonarón en el gran comedor por varios minutos, dando a entender completamente de quién era madre y porqué había enviado aquel vociferador. Las risas estallaron cuando aún resonaban los chillidos, Sirius hubiera deseado desaparecer, pero no sólo aquel día sino varios meses después cuando, caminando por los pasillos, los chicos de otros cursos chillaban, imitando la voz de su madre, cosas como: "¡Mi hijo no puede mezclarse con esos mestizos y sangre sucia!", "¡Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la antiquísima familia Black han pertenecido a Slytherin!", "¡Un error, debe ser un error!", "¡Un Black en Gryffindor!, ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!", entre otros.

* * *

Las clases de vuelo iniciarían esa semana, y decir que no moría de la ansiedad por subir a una escoba era mentir a lo grande. A pesar de pertenecer a una gran y antigua familia de magos nunca en su vida había montado una; no hacía falta decir que a su madre no le gustaba la idea de verlo volando, que su padre siempre estaba ocupado trabajando y que tenía suerte si veía una vez al año a su tío Alphard en la cena de navidad. Por lo que irradiaba alegría con sólo pensar en lo cerca que estaba de desprender sus pies del suelo, en el sentido más literal; además imaginaba que tal vez podría tener un talento nato y entrar al equipo de quidditch el siguiente curso.

Tan emocionado estaba que el tiempo se le pasó y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en el parque, junto a una escoba (que se veía bastante antigua) dispuesto a montarse en cualquier momento, al igual que James.

Describir lo que sintió aquella primera vez en la que montó en una escoba era una tarea imposible, pensó que fácilmente podría continuar desde ahí su vida; siempre unos metros separado del suelo.

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se sintió completamente libre, sin responsabilidades que cumplir, estereotipos que seguir y moldes que llenar.

* * *

Amigos. Una palabra muy compleja y misteriosa cuando la gran parte de tu vida la has pasado en la soledad más inmensa. Quizá hubiera sido debido a esto que Sirius no notó cuán unido se había hecho a esos tres chicos, pero en realidad no podía imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida en Hogwarts sin ellos.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que más adelante consideraría a esos chicos más familia que a su verdadera familia.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía que volver a su casa debido a las vacaciones de navidad. Se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts, sin embargo, no le apetecía quedarse ahí solo, ya que sus amigos sí volverían a su casa, por lo que hizo su maleta y se subió al expreso que lo llevaría al andén, donde supuestamente lo esperaría su madre.

El viaje se le paso rápido entre broma y broma, en serio que no quería llegar a su casa.

Su madre lo esperaba a unos metros de la barrera, se veía imponente, y Sirius pudo percatarse de lo molesta (y decepcionada) que estaba; a penas lo diviso salir arrastrando el baúl la mujer comenzó a retirarse.

Llegaron al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place; no espero a que su madre le dijera nada, prácticamente corrió a su habitación, Regulus apareció para decirle que lo cena estaría lista en una hora y que tenía que arreglarse.

Se colocó la túnica más simple que encontró y bajó a cenar, intentando sacar un poco del valor Gryffindor que el sombrero le había visto. Pero cuando se enfrentó a la mirada furiosa y decepcionada que le dedicaron Walburga y Orión deseo ser invisible. Al parecer todavía no se acostumbraban a la idea de que se encontraba en la casa de los leones.

—Siéntate —le ordeno su madre, podía escuchar la forma en que se le tensaba la voz, como si intentara no ponerse a gritar.

La cena transcurrió en el silencio más incómodo.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había odiado la navidad, aunque también solía añorarla, simplemente porque era en aquellas fechas que su tío (y pariente) favorito, Alphard, iba a visitarlos.

Se arregló con su exagerada y costosa túnica de gala (comprada para la ocasión) y bajó con parsimonia al comedor. Nunca sabría decir que tenía de especial la navidad para los Black, puesto que su casa permanecía exactamente igual que el resto del año; lo único que daba un aire festivo era el comedor y el salón principal, sin embargo, tampoco había una decoración espectacular.

Apenas entró sintió ganas de volver a subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Sus padres y sus abuelos se encontraban a la cabecera de la mesa, y el resto de familiares esparcidos por todas partes. No había ninguna señal de su tío, así que se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de sus primas, al lado de Regulus.

Kreacher ya había comenzado a servir la cena cuando Alphard apareció, disculpándose por la tardanza (y recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su hermana), tomó asiento junto a Sirius y Regulus. Ambos le sonrieron, el agrado hacía Alphard era una de las pocas cosas en la que los hermanos coincidían.

La cena transcurrió bastante lenta e incómoda, para Sirius particularmente, puesto que cada cierto tiempo alguno de sus indeseables familiares, ya fueran sus primas, padres o abuelos, lanzaban indirectas sobre la "inaceptable" selección que había tenido el sombrero con él.

Apenas pudieron escabullirse de la mesa los hermanos Black corrieron a jugar unas cuantas partidas de Snap explosivo con su tío.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban llegando a su fin, y él, como la mayoría de esos días, se encontraba en su habitación, solo. Había desistido de la idea de responder las incontables cartas de James, Peter y Remus, porque sabía que su madre se enteraría, y no sólo leería las respuestas, sino también las cartas y pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que les hablaba a _ese tipo de gente_.

Así que, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidió dar una revisada a lo que tenía en su baúl. Un par de banderines con los colores y el escudo de Gryffindor (que había conseguido en un partido de quidditch al que James lo arrastró) se encontraban debajo de uno de los libros del colegio. Sonriendo maliciosamente se subió a una silla y los colgó en la pared con un hechizo de permanencia.

Posiblemente no era la idea más inteligente del mundo, pero deseaba fervientemente que su madre los mirara.

* * *

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dejando entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor a Sirius y James, ambos aguantando a duras penas las carcajadas.

Remus se levantó de inmediato, bastante molesto con sus amigos, y Peter se dedicó a mirarlos con recelo sobre su libro de pociones; no le habían avisado que se escaparían del "tiempo de estudio" que les implemento Remus por los exámenes finales que tendrían que realizar pronto; así que había estado las últimas horas aguantando el malhumor del castaño y estudiando arduamente.

— ¿En dónde se han metido?, no habrán estado rompiendo las reglas, ¿verdad? —Les recrimino apenas estuvieron a unos metros de él.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices y, con el mejor intento de una cara inocente, negaron vehemente con la cabeza, intentando no reírse nuevamente. Logrando que su amigo entrecerrara los ojos, molesto.

— ¡Vamos, Rem! —exclamó Sirius—. Nos has estado matando con eso de estudiar, James y yo sólo salimos a estirar las piernas, ya podemos regresar a desperdiciar nuestro tiempo libre.

Remus suspiro, pero casi inmediatamente borró la mueca de su cara y les dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Me dirán qué les provoca tanta risa?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, y volvieron a reír. Justo cuando comenzaban a decir lo que habían hecho el retrató se abrió, dejando ver a una muy molesta profesora Mcgonagall.

—Black, Potter, a mi oficina, vamos —dijo frunciendo los labios, mientras se apartaba del retrato para dejarlos salir.

—Será una historia para otro día, Rem —comentó James, saliendo por el retrato, seguido por Sirius.

Los pelinegros no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara al ver quien los esperaba del otro lado del retrato. Nada menos que Severus Snape, tragándose las carcajadas provocadas por el recuerdo del mismo chico de nariz ganchuda saltando de manera patética para alejarse de ellos (debido a un Maleficio de piernas unidas que le habían lanzado cuando no miraba), siguieron a la profesora a su oficina.

* * *

Era un día soleado y apacible, de esos días que te invitan a sentarte a la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles junto al lago y descansar. O eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius Black mientras miraba con añoranza el azul cielo desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, y, al parecer, no era el único que pensaba aquello, pues James y Peter se veían igual de desganados, aún si sólo se dedicaban a observar por la ventana. El único de los cuatro que en verdad tenía ganas de estudiar era Remus, obviamente.

—Ya no quiero estudiar —protesto Sirius.

—No es como si lo hicieras en realidad —respondió en voz baja el joven de ojos miel, sin despegar su mirada del gran libro frente a él.

—Vamos, Rem… —soltó James con voz lastimera—, llevamos toda una vida estudiando, hoy es un día precioso, no veo porque desperdiciarlo aquí.

—No estamos desperdiciando el tiempo, esto les asegurara no suspender sus exámenes.

—Ya sabemos lo suficiente, no suspenderemos ningún examen —replico James.

Después de una extensa discusión sobre el porqué deberían seguir estudiando o no, terminaron fuera de la biblioteca, por supuesto que ese no era un lugar adecuado para ninguna platica, o eso opinaba la señora Pince. Así que, finalmente, sí pudieron disfrutar el día.

* * *

Sirius estaba demasiado reticente a hacer su maleta o tal vez era su mala costumbre de dejar las cosas al último momento, de cualquier manera no fue sino hasta sus últimas horas en Hogwarts que guardo sus cosas en el baúl.

No tenía ni un poco de ganas de regresar a su casa y aguantar todas las vacaciones recluido en el número doce de Grimmauld Place; sabía que extrañaría a James, a Peter, e incluso a Remus con su manía (casi compulsiva) por aprender. En ese año esos chicos se habían vuelto muy cercanos a él, ya podía considerarlos más familia que su propia familia; aunque creía que eso no era mucho que decir, no cuando parecía ser que era el renegado de los Black. También extrañaría el enorme castillo, cálido y armonioso, no como su casa, ese lugar era todo lo contrario.

Era una pena tener que regresar, tal vez podría pasar parte de sus vacaciones con los Potter, James parecía muy ilusionado con la idea de invitarlos a su casa, quizá su madre le daría permiso.

Y, todavía divagando sobre las perspectivas de su verano (unas encantadoras y nuevas perspectivas), llegó al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer~**_


End file.
